Hermione's Box
by Ladii Emelia
Summary: Hermione has a little box of secrets that she wishes to share with a certain Slytherin. Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything from HP.


_A/N: I had a long week and didn't have time to work on anything new, but I would've felt bad if I didn't post anything. So I dug this one out of the vaults and did some editing. Hope you like it. Happy reading._

_By the way, this isn't a sequel to "Hermione's Elixir Experiment," for anyone who's wondering. That one is still in the works. Okay, on with the reading._

Hermione's Box

Hermione walked happily back to her dorm room carrying a new white teddy bear in her arms across her chest. She was noticeably pleased to have the toy in her possession, but its presence caused some of her female housemates to wonder who had given her the gift. Though, none of them would ever go up to her and ask. For this, Hermione was thankful because she was afraid she wouldn't come up with a convincing answer considering the fact that it really wasn't a gift bear, but a transfigured Draco Malfoy.

Once she got back to her room. She set the stuffed toy down on one of the arm chairs in the corner before placing her school bag down and drawing her wand. She reversed the transfigured bear to his rightful form and watched it change to a life-size, naked Draco. "Took you long enough," he complained as he began to stretch out his neck and back.

Hermione walked over to the tall male and reached up to kiss him, "Stop whining, you baby." He glared for a moment before smiling down at the brunette. Draco kissed her again. After she broke away, she went over to her night stand and pulled out a dark wooden box. Draco noticed it wasn't a very big box which caused him to look over her shoulder to see what she possibly could have wanted from out of it. He was surprised by what he saw and confused about the unusual content.

"You're brilliant," he complimented as he wrapped her in his arms. She beamed, but he couldn't see the smile on her face. Hermione reached inside the box and pulled out several items Draco didn't recognize. He looked over the items and tried to figure out the purpose of them. The first thing was a bottle half filled with some thick looking liquid. The next was clearly a blindfold. After that, she took out a pair of dark straps formed into circles with silver buckles and connected with a silver chain. Next she took out a cream colored clam type shell. The last thing she took out was a 5 cm flat, gold colored wrapper with a protruding circle in the middle. "What's all of this?"

She smiled seductively at him before answering, "Toys… well, tools for my satisfaction would be more accurate." He raised his eyebrows to show his surprise. "First we'll start with this," she picked up the gold wrapped circle. She tore it open and removed the off white colored object. "This is a condom… but we won't be using it in the usual way," she smirked at him and reached for a pin on top of her dresser. She punctured a hole in the latex and played with it until it completely formed a ring.

Hermione placed the ring over her index and middle finger of her left hand before stroking Draco with her right, but she stopped once he was aroused. She took the ring from her fingers and placed it over the head of his erection; Hermione slowly slid it down his shaft all the way to the base. "Why'd you do that?"

"I don't doubt your abilities or stamina, but that'll keep you going longer." He knew by the look on her face that she wouldn't explain further so he let it go. Hermione turned around and picked up the shell. She opened it to reveal to pearl colored orbs resting on a bed of black velvet. "These I want you to insert into me."

He quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Where?" She took his hand and showed him where; he smiled brightly.

"And you'll use this to help," she picked up the bottle, "its anal lubricant. It works better than regular lube and doesn't dry as fast as normal lube."

"What about those?" he pointed to the black restraints. She explained what they were and how they worked and when she wanted to use them, along with the blindfold. Draco nodded and readily accepted his responsibilities; she wanted to be dominated and he was more than willing to oblige.

The blond moved the other objects to her night stand and then began to undress her. Once her clothes were off, he set her on the bed and tied the blindfold over her eyes. Next he strapped on the restraints, binding her wrists together. "Remember, 'red' means 'stop,' and 'yellow' is 'slow down.'" He nodded, but then remembered she couldn't see.

"I know." Draco pushed her back into a supine position and reached for the lube. He opened the bottle and poured it on his fingers; he noted the fruity smell as he rubbed it between her fingers. Draco smiled and kneeled down and spread her legs apart leaving her exposed to him. He played over her center with his coated fingers and watched as she writhed as he touched her. He inserted his two fingers and pumped them in and out of her, loving the feel of her tight walls clenching his fingers.

She moaned as he massaged her inner passage and suddenly gasped when she felt his mouth attach to her clit. He sucked and bit and licked the flesh while continuing to pump his fingers into her. Meanwhile, Draco was enjoying the feel of her on his tongue couple with the apple taste of the lube; that had caught him by surprise.

Draco reached over and grabbed the shell; he removed the two balls and rubbed them along her messy center before he used his left hand to insert them into her bum. She moaned and arched away from the bed. He noted Hermione's reaction and felt himself grow harder. The blond tried to play over her center a little while longer, but he couldn't. Draco needed to be inside of her and couldn't wait any longer.

Draco positioned her first on the edge of the side of the bed and them himself at her entrance. He thrust into her rapidly and harshly, yet easily thanks to the lube. Hermione was filled with multiple pleasurable sensations as she lay there unable to participate in the activities, yet she couldn't help the moans and gasped that escaped her lips as he took her possessively on her bed.

Hermione didn't explain it in detail to him, but he could definitely feel the effects of the condom thing she had put on him. Not that he didn't already have good stamina, but he had an easier time refraining from coming inside of her while he repeatedly slammed into her. He'd already watched her come when he was tasted her, but he also watched her once while he was in his current position… and it seemed like he would watch her have another.

Before that happened, he pulled out of her and flipped her into a different position. Hermione now lay on her stomach with her arms pinned underneath her and her face against the bed. Draco entered her again and held her hip with his left hand while his right hand gripped the back of her neck and pressed her face into the mattress. He began a fast paced rhythm once he had her how he wanted her. She encouraged him to intensify his movements when she began chanting his name.

When he finally needed his release and couldn't stand not feeling the euphoric wave, he pulled out of her, ripped off the band, and thrust back inside her. He pumped her a few more moments until he spilled his seed inside of her as he reached his climax. He groaned loudly and felt his strength leave him. He used the last bit of his strength to pull them both onto her bed. He slothfully undid her bonds as he tried to catch his breath.

Hermione ended up removing the blindfold herself. "You're incredible," he said between pants.

"I know," that caught him off guard, "and next time you'll be the bottom."

"I'm not the submissive type."

"Exactly," she smiled knowingly at him, "You'll be fun to break." He laughed and dismissed her words before tightening his arms as much as he could around him.

"Whatever you say, Granger." Hermione reached up and kissed his lips; he changed it into an open mouth kiss. The brunette tasted the sweet flavored lube on his mouth._ More edible stuff next time_, she inwardly marked.

"Can you get the-"

"Oh, yeah… sorry." He reached down and removed the two pearls from inside of her; she moaned as his fingers moved within her.

Hermione grabbed her wand. "_Scourgify_," she uttered before floating them back into their place.

"Muggles come up with some interesting things," he brought himself to admit.

"You have no idea," she smiled seductively at him. "But you will soon…"

_A/N: Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think; I'd appreciate it.x_


End file.
